rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
WinnipegManitoba
Time on OT Started foruming on OT around 2012 under a completely different identity than what he really was. He claimed to be a girl in highschool in hopes that it would gain him popularity instead of being known as another random middle school boy on OT. While under a different identity, he was known for low quality posts and being highly overdramatic, often times leading to being trolled for reactions. Eventually he was busted and his real identity came out piece by piece. After being completely revealed, he went on with usual posting and built several OT Town games. Towards the end of his time foruming, he was postwiped and a lot of his posts are now deleted. At the current point in time, he is mostly forgotten, but what he is mainly remembered for is his fake identity along with two other OTers: kickmecookies and Oozlebachr. Post-OT After he quit in June of 2014, he primarily moved to Twitter where he quickly grew friends with other people and continued to get into drama before settling down in 2016. Also came out as gay in 2015 on Twitter and enjoys the company of his friends in the Dev circle on Twitter while rarely playing Roblox except in the summer. Alts on ROBLOX WinnipegManitoba has about 20 alts. Here are a few. 1868 QuebecCanada gbfbfgbvc, WinnipegManitoba's previous main account. Quitting Thread- Transcript Quitting on 25 June 2014, soon after Boring quit during Boring's Wave of Quitting, he wrote: "for those of you that have known me as winnipegmanitoba and for the older people that knew me as epiccat1, yes, this is goodbye. an ACTUAL one. (please note i will occasionally post here as i do right now) i left mainly for the reason of how boring and rude ot is now as you may have guessed by the title this is a goodbye thread for OT. for me, OT hasn't been creating the appeal it used to create. i used to enjoy waking up, looking at OT and forum for nearly the entire day. now it just isn't the same, and now i have actual friends that i've spent time with 10x more than OTing in the past six months. it's been a semi-nice 2 year run on OT. for me personally, OT is going down in quality, sort of how a battery has ran out of energy and needs to be replaced with another battery. there's a few OTers i'd like to mention that have made my time on OT a smooth ride through: Zakro: yet you hated me basically since i started, i kept with you to be just friends Skanea: yet we never had a connection through OT, we built a connection through twitter Goomba4444: we never actually met on OT, but we met through twitter and thats what makes my connection like no other NotInOurStars and Kickmecookies: i remember in 2013 when you had came back to OT and we easily made friends and had our own chat group meetings on every other day Boring: you were the oter i could turn to if things went wrong and not just say "nob get out lolk" Frantuary, Epicpup, Danpie2: thanks for making my shortened time on OT memorable with funny skype calls. this is all. au revoir, OT." Quit- Part Two Following up a month later in July 2014, he wrote: Category:Male